


c on both sides like chanel

by finedae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Intimacy, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, gravity was about chanyeols hand and kyungsoo’s ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/pseuds/finedae
Summary: “When did you fall for me?” Chanyeol asks. They’re not — they don’t really talk about this, despite Chanyeol’s declarations of love whether it be waxing poetic on a radio show or sending over a food truck, a coffee truck, and enough roses to cover his trailer on set, all those are easy, it’s easy to yell into the skies how much he loves Do Kyungsoo, than ask him why he loves him back.kyungsoo and chanyeol spend their anniversary at home. romantic confessions ensure.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	c on both sides like chanel

**Author's Note:**

> what is this!!!!!!! tooth rotting fluff!!!!! I’ve also been struggling to write lately and this was supposed to be a tiny thing for a friend (hi xia) but i did it! I wrote something and I’m posting it!!! the unthinkable!!! chansoo r so gross

It’s their anniversary.

Actually, it’s T minus 1 hour 34 minutes till their anniversary and yes, Chanyeol’s been counting. Usually they go all out for their anniversaries, Michelin star restaurant dinner, trips to Japan, the works. But this year, they’ve both been so busy and schedules so hectic, that they’ve decided just to stay in.

They’re on the couch. Technically it’s big enough for the both of them to lie down from opposite ends, one of those obnoxiously large ones to accommodate all their friends in. But Kyungsoo leaned right against Chanyeol as he was working on his laptop, murmuring something about catching a drama. Now with the episode over, and Chanyeol’s laptop resting, Kyungsoo lay down — fully pressed against Chanyeol’s chest — warm, compact, his favourite weight.

Chanyeol runs his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. It’s longer than it has been for a while, finally growing it out for a role after taking so many concurrently which required him to keep it to a buzz cut. He liked his buzz shaven head too, a different kind of feeling when he ran his palm over it. This is more familiar to their younger days, Kyungsoo’s hair smooth and silky from not constantly bleaching it pink and grey and the whole colour spectrum. Kyungsoo likes it too, given how he leans in to the touch like a cat being scratched behind the ear. It’s always good to know what your man likes. Chanyeol’s secret stash of Cosmopolitan has a lot of sex tips to keep the relationship from getting stale, and Chanyeol’s motivating factor is to never let the relationship get stale enough to need to put a donut around his cock to make things exciting.

The TV’s playing an infomercial of some kind. Chanyeol’s not paying attention, but it seems like it’s advertising a penis flattener.

T minus 1hr 30min.

“When did you fall for me?” Chanyeol asks. They’re not — they don’t really talk about this, despite Chanyeol’s declarations of love whether it be waxing poetic on a radio show or sending over a food truck, a coffee truck, and enough roses to cover his trailer on set, all those are easy, it’s easy to yell into the skies how much he loves Do Kyungsoo, than ask him why he loves him back.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo shifts, turning from his side where his head lay on Chanyeol’s chest so he can blink up at Chanyeol and make a small noise when Chanyeol’s hand stops. He resumes. Kyungsoo takes a moment to think about it, and Chanyeol’s struck by how handsome he is. He’s not in makeup, the little pores and moles visible — Chanyeol knows each one. The bags under his eyes, too. His plush, slightly chapped lips. God must’ve taken so long making him.

“When we were trainees, and you were choking me. Then.” Kyungsoo says finally, tone entirely serious. Chanyeol can’t help the incredulous scoff bubbling up his chest into a full laugh, or his free hand which goes to smack Kyungsoo’s butt as an inadvertent response.

“Really? _That?”_ Chanyeol laughs, raising a suggestive eyebrow, “I should’ve known you were always so kinky.”

Kyungsoo levels him with a look, but the corners of his lips creep into a smile too. “No, not that,” he clarifies, “I just remember having a lot of fun. Maybe the last time we were allowed to have fun like that. In a stupid, reckless, really fun sort of way. You were choking me and I was hitting you back but not for a second was I thinking about debuting, or my notes being off, or missing a step. Like, ah, I trust this friend with my whole life, I would like to continue having fun playing around with him. That sort of feeling.”

Kyungsoo looks at him with a sort of fondness that feels like someone took a bat to his heart, and for the sake of this metaphor, his heart is made of glass. Right now, it feels even more fragile. “Shut up, that was the oxygen deprivation talking.” Chanyeol mumbles weakly, as if trying to deflect it.

“No,” Kyungsoo denies firmly, taking Chanyeol hand and placing it between their chests. If he concentrates hard enough, he can feel the two distinct heartbeats. “Falling for you was easy. You were the friend I always wanted around. I fell in love somewhere along the way, I’m sure there were many, many instances.” Kyungsoo sounds so sure Chanyeol feels stupid for all those years he second guessed and doubted and worried whether he could risk their friendship for something more. He could’ve had this since — fuck.

How is Kyungsoo saying all this so calmly? Is this a script? A script exactly mirrored to their life? Did Sehun actually sell the tell-all he’s always threatening to, that bastard—

“Thank you for loving me.” Kyungsoo kisses the hand he was holding on his hand. Chanyeol’s hand across his waist tightens, as physically close as two people can be. Chanyeol stays quiet in case he says something stupid like, _‘yeah, no problem’_ or _‘you’re so easy to love. I think I was made to love you. It’s the only thing that makes sense.’_

“I love you.” Chanyeol blurts out, in all its inadequacy and just the barest minimum of what his pounding heart feels. His cheeks hurt in the same way his heart does. Happiness is such a painful feeling, threatening to burst out of his chest, spill over into everything. He realises he’s grinning, can’t stop it like a madman. “No, like, I think I just fell in love with you all over again. Day 1, sweaty palms. How did I find you? How are you _real?”_ He trails off in wonderment, in pure awe, to touch Kyungsoo’s face. He doesn’t blush as easily anymore, like he used to, when his ears would grow red. But his cheek does feel warmer to the touch.

Kyungsoo ducks his head, suddenly bashful. Not saying anything, he brings his forehead to Chanyeol’s, with his eyes closed. It’s one of those ways he expresses affection to small animals and Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s so lucky. The stars came together for him to have this, this feeling of absolute peace, maybe even the same one trainee Kyungsoo had with his hands around his neck. This silence is so rare to someone who’s always working overtime on ten different things to drown out other things. It’s so irreverent. There’s nobody else he’d share this quiet with, as Kyungsoo settles in his arms, head tucked into his shoulder.

T minus five.

The penis flattening ad goes on. They’re lazily making out, Kyungsoo’s lips red and bitten and hair askew, loves that Chanyeol has something to pull on now, as he slowly grinds down on Chanyeol’s clothed cock, while Chanyeol’s hands run through the cotton of his shirt to twist Kyungsoo’s erect nipples. He can’t think of one good reason why they shouldn’t fuck on the ridiculously large and expensive couch. Vague thoughts of cum stains and having a place for their friends to sit drift off as Cosmopolitan articles encouraging couples to spice it up in a new location flash by.

“Tell me we shouldn’t fuck here. Make it to the bedroom.” Chanyeol’s palms always find its way to Kyungsoo’s ass, like an undeniable gravitational pull. It’s their anniversary he should’ve sprinkled some fucking rose petals on their bed, lit up some scented candles — make it all romantic, fuck. He defers the decision to Kyungsoo, because all his blood has left his brain and Kyungsoo makes decisions… good?

“I don’t think we’ll make it there. Let’s not bother.”

God. His fucking soulmate.

* * *


End file.
